


I Miss You

by easypeasypumpkinpeasy



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Canon, idk what other tags to add besides this being pretty fuckin sad tbh so warning for the sad, poor stu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easypeasypumpkinpeasy/pseuds/easypeasypumpkinpeasy
Summary: The local cemetery has one frequent visitor... or two
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone else just get really sad sometimes about it not being the 90s anymore like I never even lived through it unfortunately but everything just seemed so much easier and better than today which is pure trash so basically I just hate 2021 and it's only just started.  
> anyways I almost cried during this so yea-  
> I wasnt gonna upload this coz idk how I feel about it but like what's the worst that can happen.   
> omg, and I was watching an American werewolf in London today (i wrote this the other day) and I didn't even realize this was a bit similar to a scene from the movie.  
> anyways I changed up the ending of the actual movie to suit this oneshot so it may not make sense but yea enjoy whatever this is im honestly just using this as a kinda vent thing lmao-  
> and trigger warning to suicidal thoughts ig :/

The trees groaned and swayed in the wind that swept over the cemetery, making the orange and brown leaves jump and dance across the ground. The sun was setting slowly, leaving the sky a beautiful array of warm colors.

The air was damp and cold, biting at everything it could. Even the birds and the small animals seemed to not even dare step foot in the large cemetery. 

One side of the cemetery was filled with aging and cracking headstones which were nearly untouched because of the lack of visitors. But the other side was orderly arranged with newer graves, ranging from dates back more than 10 years ago, to some that were only a weak old, still fresh with flowers and tears.

Hardly anyone ever visited the cemetery anymore, being still too stricken with grief over the past week’s events. The funerals were over and some people were starting to move on while others were still just grasping the events of that night. 

The cemetery only ever had one regular visitor, one that came every day and was welcomed through the large gates with open arms. That person was lucky enough to survive that night, although he wished so bad that he didn’t or that things at least went a lot differently. No one had survived but him.   


The boy walked down the empty lanes of the cemetery, glancing over at the headstones of people who were once his friends and some more than that. Randy Meeks, Sidney Prescott, Tatum Riley, and a few others he cared nothing for, glad that they had died. 

But even those three didn’t matter that much to him, nothing mattered to him anymore. School, grades, parties, friends, family, nothing. The only thing that mattered was the grave at the end. The only person that ever mattered. Billy Loomis.

People had argued about even giving him a headstone or a spot next to the victims for what he had done, but he got one anyway.

The boy stopped in front of the last grave in the line, feeling the wind bite at his face which was decorated in a few healed scars and burns. 

His hands were clutching onto a shirt, a blue flannel to be precise. He held onto it tightly, never letting it go. It was the only thing he had left besides photos and memories that broke him down whenever they resurfaced in his mind. 

He was empty, purely numb. He didn’t cry that much anymore, having no tears left to shed. It was all like a horrible nightmare and only ever felt real when he visited this place of death and remembrance. As much as the memories pained him, he couldn't bear being away for more than a day.

People pitied him, offering their help and care. But nothing mattered anymore.

Stu sat down in front of the grave on the dying grass, emptily staring at the headstone. He held the flannel to his heart and brought his knees up to his chest.

Sometimes he talked to Billy and sometimes he just sat there in silence, thinking about either too much or nothing at all. 

No one even looked twice when they saw Stu heading to the cemetery or when they saw him sitting in the exact same spot every time, it was a daily routine by now and people just thought of it as a way to cope with losing everyone. 

Straight after school, he would go right to the cemetery, if he didn’t already skip school to do so that is. He wasn’t pestered or harassed for his heavily declining grades or antisocial personality, considering he was the only survivor of a senseless massacre.

And no one knew he had helped it all go down. They didn’t know he was the other killer, they all thought it was Billy and Stu was just another victim like the others. He hadn’t bothered to say anything against it, because if he was in prison or a mental facility after convincing them he didn’t really want to do it all, he couldn't visit the love of his life every day.

It was sad really, out of all the people to survive, the one who doesn’t want to ended up being that person. 

The events of that night were still fresh in the boy’s mind. He and Billy had killed everyone, leaving Sid for last, only for her to drop a tv on him and shoot Billy, leaving him to bleed out and die before the authorities or ambulances arrived. But fortunately, Billy used the last of his strength to kill Sid. 

That’s what the cops told him anyway, he didn’t care for details. It was confusing and Stu didn’t like thinking about it. It hurt to remember. 

Stu just wished he and Billy had gotten away with it properly and that Billy was still alive. He wished he was still around so they could visit the cemetery together, laughing at their victim's graves and talking about how easy they were to kill. He wished he was still around so they could hang out for hours, sometimes even days. He wished he was still around so they could take care of each other and lay in each other’s arms. 

Every second of everyday Stu hoped this was all just some bad dream and he would wake up safely in his boyfriend’s arms. But that small bit of hope got crushed as time went on, leaving everything to truly sink in.

Stu felt tears sting his eyes at the thoughts but refused to cry. The survivor’s guilt was eating away at him, tearing him up from the inside. He wished he had died and Billy had lived. His boyfriend was the most amazing person. Despite his hard exterior, Billy was kind and sweet (when he wanted to be). He didn’t deserve to be taken away like this.

“I miss you so much,” Stu mumbled, not exactly expecting to get an answer. But he never was expecting one, even after all the times he had gotten one.

“How sad” Stu sighed and looked up, seeing a bloody figure leaning against the headstone.

Stu had been visited by this figure a lot lately, mainly at night and whenever he visited the grave. This figure wasn't like the person it belonged to, this one was nasty and evil, never saying anything nice. It wasn't what Stu wanted but unfortunately, it’s what he got. He thought of it as punishment for what he did and got away with.

“Go away” Stu looked away from the figure, not wanting to have a conversation with the hallucination.

“Oh, baby I’m not going anywhere” The figure pushed itself away from the headstone and walked forward, stopping confront of the taller boy, “You’re stuck with me”

With this rotten hallucination, came nightmares as well. Stu just couldn’t win. He barely got any sleep and when he was awake, the figure wouldn’t go away, always following him wherever he went, not giving him a break.

“Please not now, just give me a day off or something,” Stu said, how voice monotone and numb. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the figure’s shit today.

“Nope” The figure sat down in front of Stu, looking him straight in the eyes, it’s gaze as cold as ice.

“Why can’t you be nice, why can’t you actually be like him” Stu glared, “You have stolen his figure so at least be like him for a day or two” He didn’t care if anyone saw him talking to thin air, besides, the cemetery was a ghost town. Literally.

“Well, where is the fun in that” The hallucination scoffed, “Shame I can’t be real and hurt you like he did” The figure smirked at the look of hurt that flashed across Stu’s face.

“Shut up,” Stu hissed, not wanting those memories to come back. The sight of the figure was painful enough.

The hallucination was an exact copy of Billy right before he died. Stab and bullet wounds were visible and still oozing with blood, soaking even more into his white shirt. Everything was the same appearance-wise. 

But his voice was a lot colder, almost echoing in Stu’s mind whenever the hallucination spoke. His eyes held something chilling and sinister and Stu always felt like it was looking right through his soul.

“Still can’t deal with the truth I see” The fake Billy chuckled, “How pathetic”

Stu tried his best to ignore what it said but he knew it was all true. He had heard it before many times when the hallucination had visited, sometimes whispering it into his ear in class or shouting it at him when he was alone in his room.  _ Pathetic. _

“You should have died and I should have lived” It growled, “You aren’t worthy of a life when I am 6 feet under” It pointed at the grave harshly.

“But you’re not him,” Stu said sheepishly, “You will never be him”

The figure’s eyes narrowed as it glared at the boy dangerously, “What did you say?”

Stu gulped and refused to answer, he knew the hallucination was just trying to wind him up, it wasn’t real. None of this was.

“You’re not him” The boy repeated.

A loud cackling tore through the eerie silence of the cemetery causing Stu to flinch and frown deeply. He hated it whenever this  _ thing _ showed up. He was trying so hard to get better but he couldn't if this thing was around 24/7 ruining his already horrible mood and decaying mental health even more than he thought possible.

Stu just wanted to try and relax and maybe share how his day was with his boyfriend, not talk to this ghost-like figure in front of him.

“Please just stop” Stu groaned in annoyance.

“You think I’m not him?” The fake laughed. Moving closer to the boy who was still seated on the cold ground.

Stu nodded in certainty, glaring up at the ghostly figure.

“Sweetheart I’m the real deal” It spat, all hints and tones of amusement gone, “I'm the real one, the real Billy” 

The figure knew it hit a nerve when Stu wouldn’t meet its eyes.

“I’m what he couldn't be, what he should have been” It started, “He was too soft and weak, he was the fake, not me” It’s words were harsh and Stu fought with his mind on believing it or not.

“And you know what happens to the fakes?” The figure grinned, pointing to the grave again, “They have to die”

Stu shook his head rapidly, “You’re wrong, he could never be like you” Although he wasn’t sure if he was right anymore. Billy was horrible sometimes, but it never made Stu’s love for him falter in any way. He just didn’t want to believe that he could have been as horrible as the figure in front of him. He didn’t want to admit it was right.

“Am I though? Am I really that wrong?” The hallucination asked, knowing the answer even though Stu said nothing, “I don’t think I am, I am his true nature, what he couldn’t truly be. You know I’m right because you knew what he was and what he was like” 

“He was manipulative, abusive, and pure fucking evil” It seethed, “But baby you didn’t even see the worst of it, you let him control you to the point of murder, don’t you see how fucked that is? How pathetic and weak do you have to be to not notice it? You really are something else, Stu Macher, I’m honestly surprised he didn’t kill you himself, but then again, if he did I wouldn’t have anyone to annoy constantly” 

Stu stared at the figure with wide eyes, in too much shock to reply or even process what it just said. He did know one thing though, it was all the truth. But he was never blind to what Billy did, he just wanted to ignore it.

“You never fucking saw it, you ignored it and never even paid attention or cared about what he was doing” The figure just kept going, stabbing at Stu with It’s cruel words, “You did everything he wanted without hesitation, you even stayed around after he almost sent you to the hospital that one time, how can you still love someone like that? You’re fucked in the head, too blind to see that the person you love would have been the death of you if he didn’t get shot by a fucking girl”

“Stop! Please just stop! I don’t know what you want me to say!” Stu cried out, finally putting an end to the figure’s insults. He didn't know how much more he could take. And it wasn’t even the first time the hallucination had said all this.

“It’s sad that you need me to tell you how bad he really was, proves how fucking blind you were” The figure looked down at Stu in disgust and disappointment, “It’s good he died, it’s about time he did, fucker would have never lived up to his full potential anyways” 

Stu tried holding back the tears that threatened to spill. He didn’t want to believe it, he wouldn’t believe it. After all this time he tried forgetting, he tried to forget everything negative about Billy, wanting to just focus on the good things. But since the hallucination had been around, he had started to remember more and realize more.

“You know I’m right, I can read your thoughts,” The figure said tauntingly, “Just admit it, your  _ beloved  _ boyfriend was a horrible person” 

Stu shook his head again, “I loved him, and I still do” He whispered, “Nothing you can say will change my mind so just fuck off”

“Oh just kill yourself” The figure groaned, laying down on the ground.

“W-What?” Stu gasped and looked at the figure in shock and disbelief,  _ never heard that one before- _

“You heard me” It shrugged, “Kill yourself” It’s voice was so calm and nonchalant that it shook Stu to the core.

“N-No what the fuck” Stu stood up quickly, keeping the flannel clutched in his hand, “Fuck off” Stu glared down at the hallucination of his dead boyfriend and stormed off, cutting his visit short. Although he knew the figure would just follow him home and keep talking anyways.

“Oh come on,” The figure shot up and ran over to Stu, walking beside him, “Don’t act like you haven’t thought about it before”

Stu furrowed his eyebrows in fake confusion and grit his teeth, walking away from the figure towards the gates of the cemetery. He just hoped the next time he came back that the hallucination would leave him alone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stu hissed through his teeth.

“Man I can see into your mind, don’t try lying to me you’re just wasting your time” Again, the figure followed him, “Why don’t you just hurry up and join your shitty boyfriend”

“Shut up!” Stu screamed, not knowing what else to say, “Just leave me alone!”

“Kill. Your. Self” It said more harshly this time. Stu shook his head hesitantly and walked faster, exiting the cemetery and not looking back.

“You know you want to, so just do it” The hallucination cooed, “It’s only a matter of time, so do everyone a favor and do what Billy couldn't do to you, kill youself”

Stu put his hands over his ears and shook his head frantically, walking down the street hastily, just wanting to get home already.  _ Maybe if I ignore it, it will just go away. _

“Ignoring me won’t help, I’m not going anywhere” The figure suddenly appeared in front of the boy, startling him so much that he stumbled back and fell onto the ground.

“How did you-” Stu quickly picked himself up off the ground before anyone saw.

“I’m in your mind, remember, I know everything” The figure smirked, crossing It’s arms, “Just do it”

Stu dusted himself off and crossed his arms, walking away again. He didn’t want to kill himself, well not that much. Shit was just a lot harder with Billy gone, everything was different and Stu didn’t know what to do with himself anymore.

He would sit around in the same spot for hours just waiting for anything or nothing. He would stay in bed for hours, not having the energy or motivation to get out of bed for anything but visiting Billy’s grave. Now that he thought about it properly, what did he really have left?

He always imagined coming home and seeing Billy raiding his closet or jumping onto him as soon as he entered the door. He always imagined waking up to find the beautiful boy lying next to him or cuddling up to him. He always imagined he would wake up and everything would be fine. 

But that’s not what reality was like. Instead, he came home to an almost empty house and woke up in an equally empty bed. He was missing the one thing that could always make him smile and feel better. Reality was cruel and tough, and sometimes he just couldn't deal with it.

Stu sighed deeply, dragging his hands down his face. He still had Billy’s flannel in his hand and as much as it made him sad that its owner wasn't around to wear it, he felt comforted by it, knowing not everything was gone.

After realizing it got suspiciously quiet, Stu turned around to find the hallucination gone. He looked around, letting out a relieved chuckle when he came to the conclusion that it had disappeared for the time being.

Stu continued his walk down the street, kicking stones as he went until he got to a point where he had to cross the road. The street was busy seeing as everyone was just getting out of work and rushing home or to town for some last-minute grocery shopping.

The sound of cars filled his head, drawing him in as they sped across his vision. 

He stopped at the side of the road and took one last look at the flannel shirt before looking back at the road. 

_ Maybe. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and if u have anything u want me to try write then lemme know and I'll be happy to think about it :)  
> yo if Billy and Stu were teens nowadays they would 100% listen to ice nine kills-  
> honestly idk if I proofread this or not-  
> love treating these notes like fuckin wattpad announcements like anyone cares lmao


End file.
